Ever After High: Twins
by storyteller316
Summary: In this version of Ever After High, everyone in Ever After has a twin who is not destined for any stories. Now, those twins have been called in after the events in Wonderland to try and get their siblings in check, but will they really help, or will they make things even crazier?
1. Chapter 1: A plan

At Ever After High, Headmaster Grimm was in his office with Madam Baba Yaga, and Professor Rumplestikskin.

"Ever since what happened in Wonderland all of the students have been… different," said Madam Baba Yaga.

"What she means is that everyone has been getting along, I have no one to spin my gold thanks to this," said Professor Rumplestilkskin.

"And even though Raven signed her part of the Storybook of Legends she has not changed at all, except her magic which is stable now and she uses to help people," said Madam Baba Yaga with a disgusted expression.

"Maybe we should call in their siblings," said Headmaster Grimm.

"What good will that do?!" asked Professor Rumplestilskin as he and the witch stared at the Headmaster as if he had lost his mind.

"I thought I'd never say this but I agree with this small man, all of their siblings are loose cannons, especially Crow Queen and Cherrie White," said Madam Baba Yaga.

"What choice do I have, all of the students are already changing their minds abouts their destinies, so what's the harm," said Headmaster Grimm. He then grabbed the phone and began to dial a number. An hour later, Apple and Raven were out front by the fountain.

"Wonder why Headmaster Grimm told us to wait out here," said Apple.

"Who knows," said Raven as she stole a glance at the princess. The sound of a car then grabbed her attention.

"Raven," said a worried Apple as a purple sports car came barreling down on them.

"You have to be kidding me," said Raven with a grin as she stood her ground.

"Raven!" said Apple as she tried to move the witch who would not budge. The princess then screamed as the car spun around them, nearling hitting them with the back end.

"Wha… what was that?" asked Apple whose legs had given out.

"My dare devil of a brother," said Raven with a proud smile as a boy with spiked hair in her colors stepped out of the car.

"Which of us was the one that decided to play chicken with a car?" asked Crow Queen as he smiled at his sister.


	2. Chapter 2: Crow and Cherrie

"Not that I don't like seeing you, but what the hex are you doing here?" asked Raven as she hugged Crow.

"You're Headmaster called and asked us to come here and talk to you about your destinies," said Crow.

"I'm sorry, but did you say us?" asked Apple with a confused expression.

"Right on time," said Crow as he heard a plane above them. When Raven and Apple looked up, they noticed someone jump out.

"One of you has to do something!" said a panicked Apple.

"It's alright, Apple, that person is just skydiving," asid Raven as the person pulled the cord for the parachute.

"Sky what?" asked Apple who was relieved that the person was not in danger.

"Skydiving, it's where you jump from a plane with a parachute attached to your back," said Raven.

"Why would someone do that?" asked Apple.

"Why would someone jump on a dragon and throw a ball around while flying through the sky?" asked Crow.

"You have a point," said Apple.

"By the way, you might want to hold onto Raven's arm for this surprise, because you might actually faint this time," said Crow as the skydiver landed.

"That never gets old!" said the skydiver, revealing themself to be female.

"Si… sis?" asked a stunned Apple as she recognized the voice and instantly grabbed Raven's arm while feeling that her legs were about to give out again. This also caused a slight blush to appear on Raven's face.

"It's been a while, Apple," said Cherrie as she removed her helmet. This revealed a girl that looked like Apple but with red highlights in her blond hair and earrings in both ears.

"So, Headmaster Grimm asked you two to come here and talk with us about our destinies?" asked Raven who was trying to calm her speeding heart down.

"He did, said you two were both now going against destiny and it was affecting all the students," said Cherrie.

"I might have signed my page in the book, but I want nothing to do with poisoning Apple," said Raven.

"And I'll become a Queen of my own right, without needing to be poisoned or a Prince Charming to wake me up," said Apple who had recovered enough to let go of Raven's arm.

"Good for you," said Crow as he and Cherrie smiled at them.

"What?" asked Raven and Apple with stunned expressions.

"The two of us are happy doing what we like, so why shouldn't you?" asked Cherrie.

"Now, who wants to take a ride in my car?" asked Crow.

"I'm in!" said Cherrie.

"Wait for us!" said Raven as she and Apple took the back seat.


	3. Chapter 3: Crushes

Later that day, Crow and the others returned to the school in his car.

"That… was… awesome!" said Raven as they got out of the car, their hearts pounding from the adrenaline.

"I agree," said Apple.

"Next time how about you two try skydiving, it's an even bigger rush," said Cherrie.

"I'll… I'll have to think about that," said a nervous Apple.

"You two go on ahead, I want to talk with Raven alone for a second since it's been so long," said Crow.

"Alright," said Cherrie as she and Apple walked away.

"So, you still have that crush on Apple?" asked Crow once he was sure no one else could hear.

"Got a problem with that?" asked Raven as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"No, just wondering when you'll finally tell her, you've had this crush on her for years," said Crow who was chuckling slightly.

"It took so much to get us to be actual friends, what if I tell her and it ruins our friendship because she doesn't feel the same?" asked Raven.

"And what about the pain you feel whenever she mentions her future without you, it won't stop until you tell her," said Crow.

"Why are you trying to give me advice, you still haven't confessed to Cherrie yet," said Raven as she crossed her arms.

"I plan to soon, because I want the chance that she will like me back, even if it's a slim one," said Crow as he walked toward the school. Meanwhile, the White twins were talking while they walked to the dorms.

"It will be nice seeing you around school for the next week," said Apple.

"Sorry that I haven't been around the last few years, I just did not want to hear mom scream at me for the choices I've made," said Cherrie.

"Yeah, she would hexplode if she saw you right now," said Apple as she motioned to the red highlights.

"So, how long have you had a thing for Raven?" asked Cherrie, which caused Apple to freeze in her tracks.

"I… I don't, I mean," said a panicked Apple.

"I saw the blush on your face when Raven grabbed your hand when we were in the car, it put both our namesakes to shame," said Cherrie as she crossed her arms.

"Sigh, I don't know when I fell for her, but I realized my feelings back in Wonderland," said Apple as she leaned against the wall of the school while looking up at the moon.

"When Raven signed the book, she lost control and became… evil, until I stepped in to stop her from killing Courtly and she snapped back to her senses," said Apple a few tears welled up in her eyes.

"Apple," said Cherrie as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"It was in that moment that I realized I was in love with her, and it was also when I decided I was going to change my destiny so she wouldn't have to be part of it," said Apple as she wiped the tears away.

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Cherrie.

"I'm not for sure," said Apple who was blushing now.

"Guess we White sisters are more alike than I thought," said Cherrie which made Apple stare at her.

"We both have a thing for a member of the Queen family," said Cherrie.

"Mom's going to be really mad if she finds out, she might even have a heart attack from the shock," said Apple.


	4. Chapter 4: Scarlet and Juniper

The following day, Cerise and Cedar were outside eating lunch alone.

"I can't believe Raven and Apple's siblings are here," said Cerise who was eating a steak.

"Do you think our twins will be called in too?" asked Cedar who was having a salad.

"Why don't you turn around and find out?" asked a voice from behind them.

"Scarlet," said Cerise as she turned to find a girl with a black hood over her head and a full black version of Cerise's outfit. Her hair was pure white under the hood.

"Juniper," said Cedar as she found a girl that looked like her but with a lighter skin tone and hair color.

"So, we hear that you two are going against destiny," said Juniper.

"We are, because Cerise and I," said Cedar before slapping her hand over her mouth to stop herself.

"How about we move this to your room?" asked Scarlet as she noticed that a few people were looking. Cerise and Cedar both gave a quick nod of their heads.

"So, what were you about to say back there?" asked Juniper as she and Scarlet stood before their sisters who were now seated on the wooden girl's bed.

"The two of us are dating," said Cedar who felt close to death from holding the truth in for so long.

"You're what?!" asked both Scarlet and Juniper.

"We started going out shortly after Raven and the others went to Wonderland," said Cerise.

"Wait, but she still has the Truth Curse on her, so either you're not each other's True Love, or," said Juniper.

"We only give each other a peck on the cheek when alone and act like friends when in public," said Cedar as she interrupted Juniper.

"Does she know what is under our hoods?" asked Scarlet.

"No, she doesn't," said Cerise.

"She told me that it was a secret that her family wanted to keep until graduation and I didn't want to dig further," said Cedar.

"What about your relationship, when will you tell others about it?" asked Juniper.

"Not until my secret is revealed, that way we don't risk losing each other as roommates and someone finding out," said Cerise as she tugged on her hood.

"I'm calling dad, we need to talk to him right away," said Scarlet as she took her mirrorphone out.


	5. Chapter 5: More siblings

As Scarlet called her and Cerise's father, Hunter had walked out to a secluded area behind the school where he had been called to.

"Hunter, what are you doing here?" asked Ashlynn who was already there.

"I got a hext from my brother asking me to come out here," said Hunter as he held his Mirrorphone up.

"Same," said Ashlynn.

"Good to see that you two could make it," said a carbon copy of Hunter as he and a boy with short reddish brown hair came out from behind a tree.

"What is this about, Ash?" asked Ashlynn as she looked at the red head.

"Let me guess, Trapper, Headmaster Grimm asked you two to try and convince us to break up?" asked Hunter as he looked at his twin with his arms crossed.

"Correct," said Trapper.

"You had better turn around and leave, because I'm not giving her up for anything," said Hunter as he stood in front of Ashlynn in case they tried something.

"And what do you have to say about this, Ashlynn?" asked Ash.

"I feel the same for Hunter, so I don't care if I'm disowned for being with him," said Ashlynn as she took hold of his hand.

"So you love him more than anything, huh, does that include these?" asked Ash as he pulled a pair of glass high heels out from behind a tree.

"They're beautiful," said Ashlynn as she came out from behind Hunter to take the heels from her brother.

"But I still love him more," said Ashlynn before throwing the shows at a tree, shattering them into tiny pieces.

"Looks like you're out five-hundred bucks!" said Trapper as he laughed at Ash.

"I thought I'd never see the day my sis chooses a guy over shoes, so it was worth it," said Ash who was also laughing.

"Boy, the author is writing another crazy story," said Kitty who was sitting in a tree with Maddie, watching everything as Trapper and Ash told their siblings that they were only messing with them.

"This is nothing, he has a story involving something called keyswords or something like that, and he even has a story called 'Ever After High: Crazy story' in the works," said Maddie.

"I just wander when he's going to throw some chaos into the mix, this is all too nice for me," said Kitty as she noticed the four bellow hugging.


	6. Chapter 6: A talk

Back with Cerise, Cedar, and their sisters, they were approaching a classroom that was not Professor Badwolf's.

"You two wait here while we talk with him," said Scarlet as they stood before the lockers to the classroom.

"Veary Cloak and Spell, huh?" asked Juniper as she looked at her sister.

"What's so important that you had to talk to me so suddenly?" asked Professor Badwolf after they shut the door.

"You have to let us reveal the secret," said Scarlet.

"We have talked about this, girls," said Professor Badwolf.

"Cerise is dating someone, dad, but she's too afraid of people finding out our family secret to come out about it," said Scarlet.

"Is this true?" asked Professor Badwolf as he looked at Cerise.

"Yes," said Cerise who was a little embarrassed to have him find out like this.

"And if you have not realized it, Ever After is changing dad, plus Cerise has not just us but friends to help her through whatever comes her way, she's also a tough girl who won't let what people say get to her," said Scarlet.

"You're right, it was not fair to put this stress on you, infact, it was not fair to put this on any of my children," said Professor Badwolf as he hugged them.

"So, who is the lucky boy?" asked Professor Badwolf as they pulled out of the hug.

"I… it's not a boy," said Cerise who was as red as her hood now that she had to reveal this.

"Oh, then who is the lucky girl?" asked Professor Badwolf who was a little stunned but acceptant of this.

"She's outside if you want to meet her," said Scarlet as she stood by the door. Professor Badwolf gave a quick nod of his head to tell her yes.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Cerise's girlfriend," said Scarlet as Cedar walked in first.

"You're dating Cedar Wood?!" asked Professor Badwolf who was more stunned by this reveal than anything else.

"Your father is Professor Badwolf?!" asked Cedar who was equally stunned.

"The answer to both of those questions is yes," said Cerise as she removed her hood with a bright smile.


	7. Chapter 7: What have you done?

A couple of days later, Apple was in a café waiting on Cherrie to show up for a sisters day in town that the two had planned.

"Sorry that I'm late, I was playing Grand Theft Chariot till midnight last night," said Cherrie as she sat down across from Apple. She was wearing a white tank top with a gold leather jacket over it and jeans.

"You should have called me then, we could have just rescheduled our sisters day for another time," said Apple.

"It's alright, I normally go to bed around midnight and get up at six, I just knew that I could sleep in today since I did not have to meet you until ten, then lost track of time," said Cherrie as she removed her jacket. That's when Apple's eyes went wide as she noticed that Cherrie's right arm was covered in tattoos.

"You have a tattoo sleeve?" asked a surprised Apple.

"Oh yeah, I've been getting them for a… wait, you know that an arm of tattoos is called a sleeve?" asked Cherrie as she raised an eyebrow at this.

"Um, well," said a now nervous Apple.

"I don't believe it, my sister who had no clue what sky diving was is a tattoo enthusiast," said Cherrie who was chuckling to herself over this.

"I'm not an enthusiast, I just like how tattoos can be beautiful when done right," said Apple as she hoped no one around them could hear.

"Hey, why don't you get one?" asked Cherrie who had leaned in to whisper.

"Mother will kill me if she finds out," said a panicked Apple.

"But think, you could get something for that special someone that you love," said Cherrie, which made Apple's face red.

"Plus, you can use it to tease that person, just imagine them knowing you have it but not what it is or where and how adorable their expression will be as they run over all of the possibilities," said Cherrie who was trying not to laugh at how red her sister kept getting in the face.

"Ahem, we… well, I did think this would be great to get as one," said Apple as she took out her mirrorphone and also tried to calm herself down.

"That person we were just talking about drew this for me a few months ago," said Apple.

"Good news then, I know the best artist to help with this, he won't tell a soul about it either since he's so loyal," said Cherrie. Several hours later, Apple had returned to her and Raven's room.

"Hey, you and Cherrie have fun today?" asked Raven as she sat at her desk.

"Yeah… we did," said Apple with a wince of pain as she moved to her desk.

"Are you hurt?" asked a worried Raven as she ran over to check on her.

"No, just soar from the tattoo I got earlier today," said Apple as she sat down on her bed without moving her arms.

"Oh… wait, you did what?!" asked Raven as her eyes went wide from the shock of learning this.

"Cherrie convinced me to get one," said Apple.

"But what kind of tattoo would you get and where?" asked Raven who was still completely shocked that Apple White got a tattoo.

"It's a tattoo of something that we both love and you wouldn't be able to see very well right now," said Apple with a devious smile as she left for the bathroom.

"Oh hex," said Raven as her face turned red as ideas of what the tattoo could be and where ran through her head.


	8. Chapter 8: Shocked Briar

The next morning, Apple was in the castletiera having breakfast, trying her best not to move her arms too much.

"Hey Apple," said Briar as she walked up, placing a hand on Apple's right shoulder which caused the blond to pull away with a wince of pain.

"Girl, are you alright?" asked a worried Briar. A few others who were sitting around took a small glance in their direction before going back to their food.

"I'm good, I just did too much shopping yesterday with Cherrie," said Apple with a fake smile to try and hide the pain.

"Hey, do you have time to talk, in private?" asked Briar with an expression that told Apple that she did not believe her. The two then left without further word.

"Alright, what really happened yesterday, because I know you wouldn't be sore from shopping," said Briar as the two now stood in an empty classroom.

"Cherrie convinced me to get a tattoo," said Apple who knew she could not hide it from her for long.

"You did what?" asked Briar, her eyes going wide.

"I'm a fan of tattoo art, and I actually had a picture that I wanted as one," said Apple.

"Do I even want to know what you got and where?" asked Briar.

"It's just here on my right shoulder blade, which is why it hurt earlier when you touched it," said Apple as she turned around.

"Didn't Raven draw you something like this a few months ago?" asked Briar who had moved Apple's hair and collar of her dress to see the tattoo.

"She did, and you should have seen her hexpression when I told her I got it," said Apple who couldn't help but smile.

"So, Raven knows about this?" asked Briar.

"She knows I have a tattoo, not what it is or where it's located," said Apple with a mischievous smile.

"Dear Godmother, you have a crush on her don't you?" asked Briar with a stunned expression.

"Maybe," said Apple without dropping the smile.

"But I don't think the girl who is dating her dark fairy should judge," said Apple, causing Briar's jaw to drop.

"How… how do you know about that?" asked Briar as her face went red.

"At your last party you disappeared for half an hour and when you returned you had dark blue fairy glitter in you hair and Faybelle's shade of lipstick on your mouth, it doesn't take someone with Dexter's IQ to figure out where they came from," said Apple who was trying not to laugh at her BFFA's expression, which included a deep blush of embarrassment.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

After talking with Apple, Briar had called Faybelle to meet her at the gazebo in the Enchanted Forest.

"What's so important that you had to call me out here?" asked Faybelle as she flew in with a smile on her face.

"Everyone knows about us," said Briar.

"What, how?" asked Faybelle.

"At my last party your glitter got in my hair and I forgot to wipe your lipstick off, I don't really know if everyone knows but Apple definitely does," said Briar.

"What does this mean for us then?" asked Faybelle who was nervous.

"No need to be so nervous, I told you I would love you no matter what," said Briar as she took hold of Faybelle's hand.

"Briar!" said a female voice from behind them that made both girls jump.

"Thorn," said a terrified Briar as she noticed her twin sister who was standing with a normal looking fairy.

"Faydah," said Faybelle who was equally terrified at seeing the fairy who was in fact her twin. Only one evil fairy is born in a set of twins, the other is a normal fairy.

"You two are dating?" asked Faydah.

"We are, and we have been since the whole Epic Winter incident," said Faybelle as she stood in front of Briar to protect her.

"I heard you were going against destiny, but to date the girl that is meant to be your storybook villain?!" asked Thorn with a disgusted expression while looking at Faybelle.

"Hey, don't you dare give Faybelle that look!" said Briar who had come out from behind the fairy to get into her sister's face.

"Faybelle is one of the most beautiful, brave, and fun girls I know, so go ahead and hate me all you want along with the rest of our family, but don't judge her like that," said Briar.

"Fine, but don't ever show your face around home again," said Thorn before turning around and leaving.

"I never planned on it from the beginning!" said Briar.

"I think the true brave one here is you," said Faydah with a stunned expression while looking at the princess.

"You not going to yell at us too?" asked Faybelle as she hugged Briar from behind, trying to calm her down, and looking at her sister.

"Did you forget, I can see everyone's destiny lines," said Faydah as she looked at them with a smile. She also could see a bright pink thread leading from Briar to Faybelle.

"I did want some chaos, but meow, that was just harsh," said Kitty as she and Maddie sat in a tree watching.

"Makes me kind of glad to have no siblings," said Maddie.


	10. Chapter 10: The tattoo

That evening, Apple had returned to her room where Raven was waiting on her while sitting on her own bed.

"Something wrong, Raven?" asked Apple.

"I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out what your tattoo is, so please tell me," said Raven.

"Alright, I guess I teased you too much," said Apple as she sat down on the witch's bed next to her.

"It's here on my right shoulder blade," said Apple as she moved her hair and sat so Raven could see.

"Apple," said a stunned Raven as she looked at the tattoo which was a purple feathered raven with silver eyes and an apple in its mouth.

"You had my drawing turned into a tattoo?" asked Raven.

"I love your drawing, Raven, just as much as I do you," said Apple as she blushed.

"Did… did you say love me?" asked Raven who couldn't help but stare at the princess.

"I did, and it took almost losing you in Wonderland to make me realize how much I care for you," said Apple.

"Good thing the girl I love jumped in front of Courtly and brought me back then," said Raven with a smile.

"You… you love me too?" asked Apple.

"Does this answer that?" asked Raven before kissing the princess, who was all too happy to kiss her back.

"Wow," said Apple as they pulled apart.

"They say that True Love's kiss feels like fireworks, and they weren't kidding," said Raven. A hext then came in on Apple's mirrorphone.

"It's from Cherrie," said Apple as she picked up her phone.

"And it's not good," said Apple as she showed the screen to Raven.

"Your mother is coming to talk with us?" asked Raven with a panicked expression.


	11. Chapter 11: Surprised

The next morning, Apple, Raven, Cherrie, and Crow were in the Headmaster's office where he and Queen Snow White were as well.

"I knew it was a mistake to bring you two and the other twins in to talk with your siblings, but I had hoped you would see it our way," said Headmaster Grimm as he sat at his desk.

"Why would we want to hurt our siblings by forcing them to do something they hate?" asked Cherrie who was in an outfit that revealed her sleeve of tattoos.

"I don't know which of you I should be madder at, you Cherrie for that ridiculous hair and those tattoos, or you Apple for not wanting the best destiny in Ever After," said Queen Snow White.

"First off, don't talk to my sister like that, her hair and tattoos add to her beauty," said Apple with a defiant expression and tone of voice that took everyone by surprise.

"And secondly, why would I want anything to do with Daring Charming being my future husband?" asked Apple as she crossed her arms.

"But… but you always seemed happy with it," said a stunned Queen Snow White.

"It's called acting, mother, in truth I can't stand how much of a narcissist he is and how much he hits on any girl with a pulss," said Apple.

"Then… then what if we found you a new prince?" asked Headmaster Grimm.

"I don't need a prince, seeing how I have my witch," said Apple as she grabbed Raven's hand, causing the witch to blush.

"You two are dating?!" asked Cherrie and Crow.

"Apple confessed to me last night," said Raven whose face was about as red as Apple's namesake.

"Ha, I told you Apple would confess first!" said Cherrie to Crow.

"Great, I have to take her on a date at the most expensive restaurant in town now, so thanks for that, Raven," said Crow.

"When did you two get together?" asked Apple.

"And were you really betting on which of us would confess first?" asked Raven who was just turning more and more red by the second now.

"We started dating shortly after that sisters day Apple and I had," said Cherrie.

"Besides, why wouldn't we bet on which of you confessed first, it's not as bad as Apple teasing Raven with that thing on her shoulder," said Crow.

"What thing?" asked Queen Snow White. Apple then turned around and moved her hair to reveal her tattoo.

"Seeing how much you hated Cherrie's sleeve I won't ask your opinion on it," said Apple.

"It's not that I hate tattoos, it's just that there are too many on one arm," said Queen Snow White.

"What?" asked the others with stunned expressions.

"A sleeve should be more uniform, the tattoos having something to do with each other, this is just a bunch of random things," said Queen Snow White as she motioned to Cherrie's arm.

"Wait, you're a tattoo enthusiast?" asked a stunned Cherrie.

"I like all forms of art; by the way, where did you get the design for this?" asked Queen Snow White as she walked up closer to get a better look.

"I… I did," said Raven who was both nervous and stunned.

"You did a fairyrific job at it, and I'm proud to have you as my future daughter-in-law," said Queen Snow White with a smile.

"Mother!" said Apple as she and Raven both went a deep red at the comment and their twins laughing. Unknown to them, Headmaster Grimm was also smiling while hiding it under his hands that his head was propped up on.


	12. Epilogue

Three days later, Professor Rumplestilskin and Madama Baba yaga were in a meeting with Headmaster Grimm again.

"Looks like your plan failed," said Professor Rumplestilskin.

"The students are even more against their destinies than before, and even parents are siding with them now, especially after Queen Snow White posted that picture with Raven and Apple congratulating them on getting together," said Madam Baba Yaga.

"Actually, everything has gone as I planned," said Headmaster Grimm as he leaned back in his chair with a smile.

"What?!" asked the two teachers.

"I have been waiting for a student like Raven to come along and challenge the Storybook of Legends for centuries," said Headmaster Grimm.

"You were testing all of the students this whole time?" asked Madam Baba Yaga who was taken aback by this news.

"And I'm happy to say that this year's students passed, and it looks like they're setting a new path for the future of Ever After," said Headmaster Grimm as he looked out the window of his office at the sky while smiling.

The End.


End file.
